projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Clark
|ability=Can turn blue for unknown reasons |employment=General Manager at the Restaurant of Ra |hobby=Video games Metal |friend=Anguirus MechaEDI SpaceGodzilla Godzilla Gojira Grandpa Gojira Rodan Mothra |enemy=Keizer |first=Episode 2: "Video Games" TBA |creation=Keizer Organa Joe |voice=Joe |portrayal=2012 Bandai America Showa Gigan }} Clark is a character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]]. He is the older brother of Gigan. Clark usually spends most of his time with Gigan and his friends when they go on adventures, play video games, or just watch TV. He is currently the manager of the Restaurant of Ra. Clark is planned to appear in ProjectGodzilla X. Overview Character Concept Clark's character is based on the typical stoner burnout. His name was inspired by the secret identity of Superman (Clark Kent). Appearance Clark is a short-height translucent-green kaiju. Personality Clark has a burnout sort of personality and is usually a happy carefree couch potato who just wants to have a good time. He speaks with a strange sort of accent, is generally easily amused, and is not very bright. History ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 2 Clark makes his debut in Episode 2, meeting Gigan and a drunk Godzilla at the bar and claiming responsibility for Gigan's "badass form". He is not seen for the rest of the episode. Episode 3 Clark appears alongside Mechagodzilla waiting his turn to play Godzilla: Unleashed next until he is humped by Anguirus. He is later accidentally teleported to Aperture Science with Godzilla and his friends and participates in the testing. Episode 4 Clark returns from his vacation in St. Augustine and introduces Gojira to everyone, much to Godzilla and Grandpa Gojira's shock. Episode 5 Clark only appears once complimenting Grandpa Gojira on the creation of MechaEDI. Episode 6 Godzilla and his friends are watching TV when Cthulhu appears and informs them all about the Holy Grail. He and the Usual Gang then decide to go on an adventure through Monster Island in search of the Grail. While journeying through the island, they encounter Cell, who is disposed of quickly by Godzilla. Then Godzilla tells the gang to go off their separate ways to find the Grail, with Gigan and Clark going together at one point, but then separate from one another. After the separation, Clark encounters MOGUERA, who takes him to Sara, who looks exactly identical to Mothra. Sara claims to know he is looking for the Holy Grail, and takes him to a group of all females, who begin to make out with Clark. Gigan arrives before Clark can give another girl a spanking, claiming the females to be witches and dragging Clark out of the castle. Gigan sticks with his claim of the females being witches before returning the viewers to the plot. The Gang is regrouped and they all eventually find the Grail (which is apparently a martini glass) guarded by the great guardian of the Holy Grail who quizzes them on what is behind them. Pyramid Head appears and gives the entire gang a hug. Episode 7 Clark only appears once at the beginning, answering Rodan's question as to why Pyramid Head hugged everyone, saying that he only need a friend. Then he returns the viewers to the plot. Episode 8 Clark appears after the Cthulhu incident at the Restaurant of Ra as the manager of the restaurant, apologizing to everyone and assuring that they will never allow incidents like this to happen again. Episode 9 Clark discusses with Battra and the two agree that Cthulhu must pay for the damages to the Restaurant, which happens to be one dollars. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. ProjectGodzilla Shorts Clark's Vacation Clark takes a vacation in St. Augustine, visiting the tourist attraction of the Old Fort National Park (while watching a demonstration of cannons), almost getting seduced by a mermaid in a gift shop, checking out swords at a sword shop, and visiting a wax museum, where he meets Gojira. The two become the best of friends and explore the rest of St Augustine. Grandpa Gojira's Birthday Clark and Gigan pitch their money in to buy the old man a Pokémon Silver GameBoy game. Abilities and Techniques He has the ability to turn blue, but it is unknown as to why he does this. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia *Although he formerly used cannabis, he was able to get a job as a manager of a restaurant, which would be impossible in the United States. **However, since the setting for the series is on Monster Island, laws of the island slightly differ from laws in the U.S. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures Category:Original Series Characters Category:ProjectGodzilla X Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Gigan Family